Collarbone
by rainbow.room
Summary: It wasn't passionate, it was angry. For the TR Contest. 2012.


**Written for The Revolution Forum's Romance Contest**

Landfill by Daughter came up. And then I wrote this. Please review any thoughts and violent reactions!

* * *

_And this is dangerous 'cause I want you so much. But I hate your guts. I hate you." - Daughter_

* * *

She pushed harder with each passing minute, looking straight out the glass and into the blinding sun. Anything to keep her mind blank. Sweat dripped down her body, her stomach and back glistening. Her short hair clung to the back of her neck, her headband had loosened and was lost almost an hour ago. But still it wasn't enough for her because she started tracing her collarbone again, eyes closing momentarily. Then they snapped back open and she pushed herself harder with each step, until she was sprinting and the only thing she could think about was what was ahead of her. She was so distracted by the nothingness that she didn't realise that she was gasping for air, legs burning. It didn't matter to her, she barely noticed. As long as she focused on the bright lights; she just had to keep her mind blank. Or she'd start to remember.

"You look like you've just had a shower."

It cut through her silence, her wall of distraction, until she was distracted by the standing figure. A husky voice, the intensity of his glaze piercing straight into her soul. She tried not to notice him, keeping her killer sprinting pace. But he stood watching, waiting until she broke; it didn't take long. Within minutes, her knee gave out and she stumbled, her arms trying to grab for the railings. He bit back a barking laugh as she dropped down, hard. A series of curses left her mouth and the laugher left his eyes.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, before he could even take a step closer to her. Her eyes glinted with hate but a smirk found its way back to his lips as she clumsily pulled herself up. The burn was starting now, she could finally feel her two hours. But she decided that the ache was better on her legs than other places, it kept her sane, reminding her that she was still alive. That she could still be hurt; that there was still danger lurking in her midst. Given the chance, he would rip her apart.

He followed her out, watching as the sunlight shone off the droplets covering her body, the sheen of her irresistible femininity. She didn't bother to towel herself off, for she had no shame around him; she didn't care what he thought. But he thought she looked ravishing, with her face flushed as she sucked on her water so fast that it dribbled from her lips and mingled with her sweat. She looked hot. Except for the scarlet bleeding of her shin, which she promptly ignored as she made her way slowly to her dorm room.

She was well aware of his quiet presence; her senses caught on to him, feeling the smirk on his face. The tension between their distance was apparent in the grip of her water bottle, the balling of his fists. She ran her hand through her sticky hair, trying to distract herself; she didn't want to remember again. But he knew she was thinking about it, it oozed out of her, fueling their electric tension. And he noticed the way she tried to walk straight, but her muscles weren't cooperating because somehow she was swinging her hips, distracting him from the amusement of her uncomfortable silence.

Finally, he swept her off her feet. It wasn't even close to romantic and she didn't react like most girls would have, her eyes merely narrowing as she looked into his. But really, he was just doing both of them a favour. She could barely stand and he couldn't stand to watch the awkwardly enticing sway of her hips. He carried her to her room and she didn't even complain. She was too emotionally worn by his very being and her uncharacteristic need for him. Distracted again, her hand found its way to her collarbone, lips pursing. Until he ripped her out of her reverie and she found herself falling to the carpeted floor with a muted thump. She gave him the finger as she pulled herself up to open her door.

He closed the door behind him, turning the locks. And when he had turned back, she was already in the shower, flinging wet articles of clothing away. She found him waiting on her bed when she finished. She was uneasy around him, he could feel it, he revelled in it. She stepped out of the bathroom, bringing clouds of heat with her every step. Until she found herself standing over him, eyes narrowed and mouth twitching in a frown.

"What do you want?" It was spoken bitingly. It meant that she wanted him out of her room, although he could feel that she secretly wanted him to stay. It dripped from her like her hair, trailing down her neck to the curve of her collarbone until it sunk into the towel covering her chest. His lips curled at her question.

It would have been cliché for him to have said, "you," so instead he stood until he was looming over her again. His hand went to grab hers quickly before trailing up her arm. Goosebumps followed his touch until he landed on her soft shoulder, thumb moving to play with her collarbone. She swallowed, her eyes looking into his until finally, his orbs flicked up to meet hers. And in one quick motion he had twisted their bodies, throwing her down on the bed and moving on top before she had even bounced back up.

Her towel was gone by the time she had ripped his shirt off. Her breathing hitched as his fingers trailed her body, pressing on the soft skin until she reacted. His eyes were mischievous, a dark intensity burning in their depths as he took her all in. All of her; she was all his. Then their hands entwined, the most intimate act she could ever make, as she looked up at his shadowed face. And he sunk back down to her small form.

It wasn't passionate, it was angry. _Hateful_. And his lips found hers in a fiery kiss, he was ravenous for the feel of them. Then, leaving a trail of fire with each kiss, he moved down until his lips found the hollow just at the bottom of her neck. He licked her there, moving until his mouth found the solidness of her collarbone. She couldn't resist as she felt the warmth of his breath, the fire of his touch. She grabbed him closer when he bit her, muffling herself into his neck.

She hissed as her knee scraped at the fabric of his jeans but he was unapologetic with his harsh touch on her hips as he moved closer to her. He marked her neck and she was lost in him, eyes fluttering back as she pushed off what remained of his clothing and pulled him to her. She breathed him in, grabbing his face in another kiss. He flipped them over so she was on top of him, landing solidly on her scrape. Tongues connecting, teasing, twisting, she fought him until she was gasping for breath, their chests connecting.

He grabbed her hips, moving her faster, closer. She pulled her mouth away from his, to settle into his neck, biting him like he had done with her. His touch was bruising but she didn't care. She wanted it, she wanted his electricity through the burning ache, she wanted him. There was no other time when she had ever felt more in danger of losing control, of losing herself in him. He was wild in his movements, taking her for all she had. Her heart was beating in her ears, but louder still was his breathing.

Her tongue poked out of her mouth to lick at his neck and she smiled at the noise he made. He answered back by treating her rougher, just how she needed it. And she didn't fight him this time as their lips connected. He seduced her with the gentleness of his kiss, his hands gripping her hips threateningly. She opened her eyes to see him watching her and a shiver ran up her spine. His eyes glinted with seductive risk as she found herself on her back, legs pulling him into her once more.

His teeth grazed at her collarbone, tasting the metallic wetness and she groaned, arching her back and offering more of her neck to him. His touch set her on fire, sucking at the soft skin. She was breathing hard, eyes closed as she let him have her. When he took a moment to just look, he noted just how ravishing she was. Then her eyes opened and her lips sought his once more, to silence her scream. It was white hot as she gripped him harder, nails digging into his back. And then she slumped back.

When she woke the next day, she could feel the ache all over her body. She carefully stepped out of the bed to stare at herself in the mirror and felt tears pooling at her eyes. She counted out the dark red spots on her neck, eyes moving down to her body. Turning, she took note of purpling around her waist and the jut of her hip bones. But it was worth it, even if it hurt to smile triumphantly at herself. Even her mouth hurt where he had bitten too hard. But her hand found its way to her collarbone. It had his marks and stung to touch, but still she ran gentle fingers over the cuts. She hated how he made her this way, blinking away the wetness.

He shifted to watch her, a small smile growing on his face. She was his. With the love marks, bites and bruises, she was his and only his. When she turned back, her eyes focused on the cuts and the red of his lips. Her grin was mischievous and he rolled his eyes at her then got out of the mattress to pull on his clothes while she walked inside the bathroom. He watched her morning routine, until he knew she was annoyed. Then made his way to the front door, feeling her growing rage fill the room with each step he took.

She grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back before pushing him into the door. She hadn't bothered to dress and he could see the marks of his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't care what he thought and she couldn't feel the pain. She was too distracted by the heat when his fingers started trailing over the sharpness of her collarbones. She needed his bite, she needed his rough, she needed his danger. Her hand pulled his head lower until her mouth was to his ear. Pressing herself into him, she angrily whispered,

"I'm not done with you yet, Hyuuga."

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." - Neil Gaiman_

If you thought this wasn't going to be a Hotsume, then you don't know me well enough. I hope you liked it despite the crack pairing. Thank you.


End file.
